utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Ikasan
and |wzCLoZn865Y}} Ikasan (いかさん) is fairly new, having started in mid-2011. She used to be known mostly as a , but is now also prominent as an . She is a , but unlike most other female ryouseirui, her natural voice is nearly identical to that of a grown man's, and has to make a conscious effort to produce a natural-sounding female voice. Her female tone has improved noticeably since her debut, and she regularly uses both voices to duet with herself. It is dubbed "takosan" (octopus) as a contrast to her regular voice, and can be heard most clearly in her "Love is an Open Door" and "How-to Sekai Seifuku" . Her most popular cover is "World Domination How-To" , with over 1.1M views and 17K Mylists as of February 2020. She is usually depicted with short black or brown hair, and sometimes with a squid clip in her hair. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on January 15, 2014) # (Released on February 19, 2014) # Germination (Released on April 26, 2014) # (Released on March 18, 2015) # (Released on June 03, 2015) # (Released on November 14, 2015) # (Released on December 23, 2015) # (Released on December 31, 2015) # αβkyoukan (Released on January 27, 2016) # (Released on August 05, 2016) # High End Prince (Released on December 29, 2017) # 18 edge (Released on January 16, 2019) }} Collaboration Units # Ikafakyun. (いかふぁきゅん。) with Alfakyun. List of Covered Songs (Dream Map) (2011.05.06) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.08) # "magnet" (2011.06.30) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.07.20) # "Kuwagata ni Chop Shitara Timeslip Shita" (Time-warped After Chopping my Stag Beetle) (2011.07.24) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.09.01) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.09.21) # "Senbonzakura" (Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.25) # "Miraisen" (Future Line) (2011.10.02) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.25) # "Parameter" (2011.11.20) # "Seigi Funsai" (Justice Breaker) (2011.12.01) # "Haitoku no Kioku~The Lost Memory~" feat. Ikasan, Guasshu and Denpo (2011.12.16) # "Your Highness☆My Princess" feat. Ikasan, ichii, Homare and Robe (2011.12.24) # "bouquet" (2011.12.29) # "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" (All Quiet on the Cherry Blossom Front) feat. Ikasan and Guasshu (2012.01.09) # "Rin-chan Nau!" (2012.01.16) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) feat. Ikasan and Noname (2012.01.26) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.02.01) # "Black Board" (2012.03.30) # "Madara Cult" (2012.05.09) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) feat. Ikasan and Nomane (2012.05.22) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion years and Overnight Story) (2012.06.18) # "magnet" feat. Ikasan and hal (2012.06.30) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kouhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.07.02) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.07.16) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" (2012.07.26) # "Mr. Music" feat. Ikasan, Gyokuro, CafeOre, Yorozun, Schea, Okappa, Shiroro (2012.09.19) # "Children Record" (2012.09.30) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) (2012.10.31) # "Smiling" -World Edition- (collab) (2012.11.10) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" feat. Ikasan and Aisaka Riku (2012.12.01) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Team) feat. Amechan, Miruni♂, hal, Ikasan, Jenga, Ryaku and Sweet@Amany (2013.01.06) # "Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo" (The Transient Apple Salesgirl) (2013.01.12) # "Twilight ∞ nighT" (2013.02.21) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (Answer of Jealousy) (2013.03.22) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.04.05) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) (2013.05.11) # "Yakubyougami" (God of Pestilence) (2013.05.21) # "GOLD" feat. Amatoo., Ikasan, Emukun, Kyabe, Satsuki!, samurai-man, TAKARA, Tatsuki, Tama, *Nano, Nigauri, Hizuki, mainann, Mikaru☆, Mochy (2013.05.31) # "Kakushigoto" (Secret) (2013.06.04) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) feat. Ikasan and Noname (2013.06.06) # "Kamikyoku" (collab) (2013.06.21) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2013.07.06) # "Jougen no Tsuki" (2013.08.05) # "Shuuen no Shiori" (The Bookmark of Demise) (2013.08.16) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2013.09.22) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. Ikasan and Kisuke no Yuujin (2013.10.30) # "Koshitantan" feat. Ikasan, Ayaponzu＊, Hiiragi Yuka, Au and Sana (2013.11.30) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." (2013.12.13) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" (2013.12.14) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) feat. Ikasan and Shoose (2013.12.24) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" (How-to World Domination) (2014.01.13) # "Girlfriend" feat. Nanashou, Yuikonnu, Ikasan, Au, Himeringo, Hiiragi Yuka and Ashikubi (2014.02.05) # "Sweet's Beast" feat. Ikasan and Kisuke no Yuujin (2014.02.28) # "Dokusenyoku" (Mono Poisoner) (2014.03.07) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Guasshu, Ikasan and Denpo (2014.03.22) # "MUGIC" feat. Ikasan, Gyokuro, Cafeore, Schea and Kappa (2014.03.28) # "+♂" (2014.04.11) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) (2014.04.16) # "Outer Science" (2014.05.17) # "Love is an Open Door" -Japanese ver.- (2014.06.11) # "Undead Enemy" (2014.07.04) # "Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki" (That Is Our Miracle) (Love Live! Season 2 ED) feat. Yuikonnu, Matsushita, Nanahira, Ikasan, +*Mirin, Alfakyun., MidoriInu., Sana and Lon (2014.07.12) # "Queen of Hearts" (2014.07.28) # "Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo" (The Transient Apple Salesgirl) (2014.08.25) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (2014.08.27) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!) (2014.09.23) # "Saikyouiku" (Reeducation) (2014.10.10) # "Cutter Knife" (2014.10.15) # "Koshitantan" feat. Ikasan and Alfakyun. (2014.11.19) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2014.12.13) # "Bokura no Saishuu Teiri" (Our Last Theorem) (Original with ) (2015.01.15) # "Connecting❀Flowers' Edition" feat. Izu, Houkago no Aitsu, Wolpis Kater, Ikasan, Mikaru, Risru, Kyaren. and Kurokumo (2015.05.27) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" (2015.07.20) # "Pride Kakumei" (Pride Revolution) (2015.08.14) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" (2015.08.22) # "Da Vinci no Kokuhaku" (Da Vinci's Confession) (2015.10.09) # "Tómur" (2015.10.14) # "Paintër" feat. Tourai, 5mario, halyosy, Seramikaru, Kettaro, Suzuhana Yuuko, ＿＿, Dogma Kazami, Kousuke, Alfakyun., Ikasan, Pokota, Shirofuku, Ry☆, Hanatan and koma’n (2015.10.19) # "Mozaik Role" (2015.11.11) # "Seitou no Marche" (Vow Lamp Marche) (2015.12.15) # "Sunny Day Song" (Love Live! Movie Insert Song) feat. Yuikonnu, Matsushita, Nanahira, Ikasan, +*Mirin, Alfakyun., Hiiragi Yuka, Ayaponzu* and Lon (2016.01.10) # "Sekai ni Hitotsu Dake no Hana" (The One and Only Flower in the World) feat. nero, Yuuto and (chorus) Akatin, Ikasan, Kakichoco, Shinan, SILVANA, Mary, Yumeko (2016.01.19) # "Love so sweet" (Arashi's song; Hana Yori Dango 2 OP) feat. Rio, Ikasan and Sekihan (2016.02.26) # "Sekai-sick ni Shounen Shoujo" (Worldsick Boys and Girls) feat. Ikasan and Risru (2015.03.16) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Holy Spear Explosion Boy) feat. Ikasan and kain (2016.05.18) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.05.24) # "Liar Dance" (2016.06.01) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" -Live-Action Relay ver.- feat. Ikasan, clear, Zero, Tsukasashi, Yuuto, Ajikko, Akajam, Yuge, Da-little, Shijin, SILVANA, Meychan, Mary, Nayugorou, and 3bu (2016.06.17) # "Super Nuko ni Naritai" (I Want to Become a Super Cat) feat. Ikasan and Risru (2016.06.28) # "Dappo Rock" (Law-evading Rock) (2016.07.07) # "Natsu no Hi to, Yuurei to, Kamisama" (A Summer Day and a Ghost and God) (2016.09.01) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Sekihan, majiko, kradness, Piko, Matsushita, luz, Ikasan, and ＿＿ (2016.09.16) # "Zen Zen Zense" (Many Previous Existences) (2016.09.22) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Haunted House of the Hanging Girl) (2016.10.28) # "Berserk" (2016.12.09) # "Reincarnation" (double role) (2016.12.17) # "Niji Yume Road" (Rainbow Dream Road; Minami Kamakura High School Girls Cycling Club ED) (double role) (2017.01.12) (YT only) # "Charles" (2017.01.19) # "Ever ∞ Lasting ∞ Night" (2017.02.13) # "Sangatsu Kokonoka" (1 Litre no Namida song) feat. Ikasan and kain (2017.03.09) # "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aK4-ep96Gt8 Ame to Petra" (2017.05.22) # " Haikei Doppleganger" (Dear Doppleganger) (2017.06.12) # " Imagine Friends" (2017.06.15) (Original with ) # "Zenseki Bakudan" (2017.06.30) with Pusu # "Dreamless Dreams" (2017.07.2) # "Hibana (Spark) (2017.08.11) # "re re REALIZE" feat. Ikasan and 96neko (2017.10.05) #"Marionette Lovers" (2017.12.27) # "Charles" feat. Alfakyun. and Ikasan (2018.03.13) # "Outsider" (2018.04.19) # "Tell Your World" (2018.09.21) # "Additional Memory" (2018.10.14) # "Anti-Realism" (2019.03.21) # "Otome Kaibou" (2019.05.19) # "Bokura no Festival" feat ＿＿, Alfakyun., Ikasan, Kradness, Kony, Shijin, zetyou, Tarachio, Nero, NORISTRY, moldio, and Utori (2019.08.13) }} Commercially Featured Works Discography For Flowery Girls albums see here For Utataneruko albums see here |track1title = Bokura no Saishuu Teiri |track1info = |track1lyricist = JesusP |track1composer = JesusP |track1arranger = JesusP |track2title = How-to Sekai Seifuku |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Neru |track2arranger = Neru |track3title = Saikyouiku |track3info = |track3lyricist = Neru |track3composer = Neru |track3arranger = Neru |track4title = Tokyo Teddy Bear |track4info = |track4lyricist = Neru |track4composer = Neru |track4arranger = Neru |track5title = Dokusenyoku |track5lyricist = |track5composer = DECO*27 |track5arranger = |track6title = Bad ∞ End ∞ Night |track6info = |track6lyricist = HitoshizukuP, Yama |track6composer = HitoshizukuP, Yama |track6arranger = HitoshizukuP, Yama |track7title = Crazy ∞ nighT |track7info = |track7lyricist = , |track7composer = HitoshizukuP, Yama |track7arranger = HitoshizukuP, Yama |track8title = Ama no Jaku |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = 164 |track8arranger = 164 |track9title = Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = yukkedoluce |track9arranger = yukkedoluce |track10title = +♂ |track10info = |track10lyricist = Reol |track10composer = GigaP |track10arranger = GigaP |track11title = Rimokon |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = JesusP |track11arranger = JesusP |track12title = Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai! |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = JesusP |track12arranger = JesusP |track13title = Jougen no Tsuki |track13lyricist = |track13composer = KurousaP |track13arranger = KurousaP |track14title = Shiwa |track14lyricist = |track14composer = BuzzG |track14arranger = BuzzG }} Regular Edition = |track1title = Seitou no Marché |track1info = |track1lyricist = JesusP |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Shissou Tune |track2info = |track2lyricist = Neru |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Idola no Circus |track3info = |track3lyricist = Neru |track3composer = Neru |track3arranger = |track4title = Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia |track4info = |track4lyricist = Tohma |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Mozaik Role |track5info = |track5lyricist = DECO*27 |track5composer = DECO*27 |track5arranger = |track6title = Raspberry＊Monster |track6info = |track6lyricist = Gom |track6composer = Gom |track6arranger = |track7title = Undead Enemy |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = GigaP, Suzumu |track7arranger = |track8title = Solitude to Loneliness |track8info = |track8lyricist = Zips |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Haikei, Natsu no Oboreru |track9info = |track9lyricist = n-buna |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Moumoku no Uchuu Hikoushi |track10info = |track10lyricist = Yukke |track10composer = Yukke |track10arranger = |track11title = Da Vinci no Kokuhaku |track11info = |track11lyricist = 666 |track11composer = 666 |track11arranger = |track12title = Issenkou |track12info = |track12lyricist = Aoyama Mio |track12composer = Aoyama Mio |track12arranger = |track13title = Kokoronashi |track13info = |track13lyricist = papiyon |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Senaka |track14info = feat. kain |track14lyricist = KEI |track14composer = |track14arranger = }} |-| Limited Edition = |track1title = Seitou no Marché |track1info = |track1lyricist = JesusP |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Shissou Tune |track2info = |track2lyricist = Neru |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Idola no Circus |track3info = |track3lyricist = Neru |track3composer = Neru |track3arranger = |track4title = Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia |track4info = |track4lyricist = Tohma |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Mozaik Role |track5info = |track5lyricist = DECO*27 |track5composer = DECO*27 |track5arranger = |track6title = Raspberry＊Monster |track6info = |track6lyricist = Gom |track6composer = Gom |track6arranger = |track7title = Undead Enemy |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = GigaP, Suzumu |track7arranger = |track8title = Solitude to Loneliness |track8info = |track8lyricist = Zips |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Haikei, Natsu no Oboreru |track9info = |track9lyricist = n-buna |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Moumoku no Uchuu Hikoushi |track10info = |track10lyricist = Yukke |track10composer = Yukke |track10arranger = |track11title = Da Vinci no Kokuhaku |track11info = |track11lyricist = 666 |track11composer = 666 |track11arranger = |track12title = Issenkou |track12info = |track12lyricist = Aoyama Mio |track12composer = Aoyama Mio |track12arranger = |track13title = Kokoronashi |track13info = |track13lyricist = papiyon |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Senaka |track14info = feat. kain |track14lyricist = KEI |track14composer = |track14arranger = }} |-| Animate Limited Edition = |track1title = Seitou no Marché |track1info = |track1lyricist = JesusP |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Shissou Tune |track2info = |track2lyricist = Neru |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Idola no Circus |track3info = |track3lyricist = Neru |track3composer = Neru |track3arranger = |track4title = Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia |track4info = |track4lyricist = Tohma |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Mozaik Role |track5info = |track5lyricist = DECO*27 |track5composer = DECO*27 |track5arranger = |track6title = Raspberry＊Monster |track6info = |track6lyricist = Gom |track6composer = Gom |track6arranger = |track7title = Undead Enemy |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = GigaP, Suzumu |track7arranger = |track8title = Solitude to Loneliness |track8info = |track8lyricist = Zips |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Haikei, Natsu no Oboreru |track9info = |track9lyricist = n-buna |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Moumoku no Uchuu Hikoushi |track10info = |track10lyricist = Yukke |track10composer = Yukke |track10arranger = |track11title = Da Vinci no Kokuhaku |track11info = |track11lyricist = 666 |track11composer = 666 |track11arranger = |track12title = Issenkou |track12info = |track12lyricist = Aoyama Mio |track12composer = Aoyama Mio |track12arranger = |track13title = Kokoronashi |track13info = |track13lyricist = papiyon |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Senaka |track14info = feat. kain |track14lyricist = KEI |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = Koshitantan |track15info = (Bonus CD) |track15lyricist = Umetora |track15composer = |track15arranger = }} |-| Toranoana Limited Edition = |track1title = Seitou no Marché |track1info = |track1lyricist = JesusP |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Shissou Tune |track2info = |track2lyricist = Neru |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Idola no Circus |track3info = |track3lyricist = Neru |track3composer = Neru |track3arranger = |track4title = Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia |track4info = |track4lyricist = Tohma |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Mozaik Role |track5info = |track5lyricist = DECO*27 |track5composer = DECO*27 |track5arranger = |track6title = Raspberry＊Monster |track6info = |track6lyricist = Gom |track6composer = Gom |track6arranger = |track7title = Undead Enemy |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = GigaP, Suzumu |track7arranger = |track8title = Solitude to Loneliness |track8info = |track8lyricist = Zips |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Haikei, Natsu no Oboreru |track9info = |track9lyricist = n-buna |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Moumoku no Uchuu Hikoushi |track10info = |track10lyricist = Yukke |track10composer = Yukke |track10arranger = |track11title = Da Vinci no Kokuhaku |track11info = |track11lyricist = 666 |track11composer = 666 |track11arranger = |track12title = Issenkou |track12info = |track12lyricist = Aoyama Mio |track12composer = Aoyama Mio |track12arranger = |track13title = Kokoronashi |track13info = |track13lyricist = papiyon |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Senaka |track14info = feat. kain |track14lyricist = KEI |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = Ikasan & Takosan whisper questions |track15info = (Bonus CD) |track15lyricist = |track15composer = |track15arranger = }} |track1title = Niji Yume Road |track1info = (Minami Kamakura High School Girls Cycling Club ED) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Ryu* |track1arranger = Mitsuyasu Yanagita |track2title = Jitensha ni Notte |track2info = |track2lyricist = Hasebe Nobuko |track2composer = Hasebe Nobuko |track2arranger = Narita Shun |track3title = Niji Yume Road |track3info = -instrumental- |track3lyricist = |track3composer = }} Gallery Illust. by Shiroro (しろろ) |Ikasan Smiling.png|Ikasan as seen in "Smiling" -World Edition- |Ikasan musume RL.png|Ikasan in real life, with the character Ikamusume |IkasanGuasshuSakuraZensenIjouNashi.png|Ikasan (left) and Guasshu (right) in their cover of "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" |Flowery girls ika.png|Ikasan as seen in Flowery Girls |Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki Ikasan.png|Ikasan as seen in her collab cover of "Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki" |phantania48732585.png|Ikasan as seen in her cover of "Bokura no Saishuu Teiri" |Ikasan start.png|Ikasan as seen in START |Ikasan tw.png|Ikasan as seen in her twitter |Ikasan tumblr.png|Ikasan as seen in her NND community and tumblr |IkasanYT.png|Ikasan as seen in her YT channel |Ikasan RL HP.png|Ikasan in real life, as seen on her official homepage header }} Trivia * Her videos are often tagged with "ikamen" (いかめん), which is a portmanteau of "Ikasan" and " . * She had a short-haired dachshund named Reina, who however died November 10, 2014Ikasan's Tweet about her pet * Since her name means "squid-san", sometimes she is depicted with a squid clip in her hair. * She is 171 cm and weighs about 55 kg.Ikasan's NND community info * She is half-Korean and half-Japanese.Ikasan's TwiProfile External Links * Twitter * Blog * mixi * The Interviews * Website * Tumblr Category:Professional Singers